


Hit Me With Your Sweet Love

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surprises, Unexpected Circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promised myself that I would never fall in love. But it was 4am, and we were laughing way too hard, and I felt happy for the first time in a long time, and I knew right then that I was screwed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Sweet Love

"That is the last time that I let you pick what we do on a Friday night, Gabriel Novak!" Dean Winchester yelled after his best friend, who was already skittering his way up the steps to his apartment, knowing that Dean would be hot on his heels before he could even get the door open. He was trying not to laugh, but it was just _so damn difficult_ when the town 'bad boy' was stalking up the front steps to the loft, completely covered in rainbow glitter.

"I thought you'd enjoy the show!" He yelled back, though he didn't need to. Dean was almost within arm's reach of him, and Gabriel cried out in victory when he managed to finally jiggle the lock free and get into his apartment. He tried to close the door on Dean, but he'd stuck the toe of his workboot between it and the frame, prompting Gabriel to just give up and make a dash for the kitchen.

_Spreading glitter everywhere he went._

"Oh come on, Gabe!" Dean griped as he at least _attempted_ to shake the majority of the, what he referred to as 'fairy herpes' from his jacket and pants. He figured his hair was a lost cause by now. "You could have at least shaken most of this shit off before you came into the apartment!"

"Wouldn't be nearly as funny then!" Gabriel called from the kitchen, where Dean could hear the rattling of plates. He groaned as he stomped his way through the sparkling path that Gabriel had left in his wake. "Oh hell no, you get your ass in the shower before you fuck up my kitchen any more than you already have. I am not washing these dishes over because you got rainbow spunk all over them!"

Gabriel laughed out loud with that terminology. He wiggled his hips in Dean's general direction, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Gonna join me, big boy?" The glare on Dean's face was proof enough that he needed to bite back any future lines, at least until he was clean. He held up both hands and back tracked across the same path he'd made into the kitchen. But, what with him being the dick that he is, he couldn't resist slapping Dean hard on the ass as he skirted past him out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the bathroom.

"And be quiet! I don't wanna wake Sammy up!" He shouted down the hall, his only response being the sound of the bathroom door slamming. He groaned.

"Samuel could sleep through a freight train crossing through the living room, Dean." The rich, deep voice that came from the door that joined his and his little brother's apartments made the elder Winchester jump nearly a foot in the air. He braced himself against the island in the kitchen and turned to glare at Castiel.....though, lets be honest, it didn't hold any heat. 

"Jesus, fuck, I told you to stop doing that freaky silent-sneaking-around thing. I'm going to put bells on you one of these days!"

Castiel, or Cas as he liked to be called, stood at the entrance of Dean and Gabriel's apartment, a single brow raised and the slightest hint of a smirk on his full lips. "Well, I admit that I am not nearly as kinky as my older brother claims to be, but that could be arranged if you're into that sort of thing."

The look of shock mixed with embarassment that flooded Dean's face with red color was one that Cas wouldn't have missed for the _world._

"Shuddup, Novak...." He muttered, brushing a hand through his hair and scowling at the shower of glitter that rained down all around him. Castiel bit back the laugh that wanted to bubble forth, but a small squeak still slipped out. Dean glared at him.

"This was all your idiot brother's idea. He said that he had a new bar to introduce me to, and said that I'd like the 'entertainment' that they had on Friday nights."

"Oh no... you've been whammied, Dean." Cas was full on laughing now.

"What? What is that, like some kind of STD or something?" He pulled a face when Cas only started laughing harder. "Hey, man, quit laughing at me! I look like I got pissed on by some derranged unicorn! What the hell did Gabe do to me?!"

It was a full ten minutes before Cas had gathered enough air back into his lungs so that he could actually reply to Dean, who by this point, was laughing as well. He wiped away a tear that had managed to slide down his cheek, he'd been laughing that hard. "Gabriel does this to everyone that he likes, Dean. I'm surprised that you haven't been fooled yet, considering you've been best friends with him since high school, and living with him for almost a year now." Cas crossed the threshold that divided their apartments and headed for the utility closet so that he could fetch the broom and dust pan. "Every Friday, the club downtown holds this wild party where literally 'everything goes'. Swingers, people with strange fetishes, people that haven't fully come out of the closet, or some that have been out since the day they were born it seems, all show up to have this wild party, that on a few occassions, has nearly turned into an all-out orgy."

Dean's mouth was open and closing like a fish trying to catch its breath. Castiel rolled his eyes and reached over, using his index and middle fingers to push his jaw closed with a 'snap'. "Anyway, the glitter is something that happens at the end of the night. I usually leave before that happens, because I was fortunate to learn from Michael about what to expect before I went. At the end of the night, they play one last, usually techno, song and give everyone the chance to find who they're going home with that night. Whether it be whom you came with originally, or someone completely new. When the lights go down, that's when you know the cannons are about to go off."

"You've gotta be making this shit up...." Dean couldn't believe his ears, even though he had pretty much lived through the hellish nightmare of trying to navigate the club to find Gabe. He'd lost sight of him almost as soon as they'd gotten in, and had spent the entire time either being jostled around by women who were way too affectionate for his taste, and so not his type anyway, and men that constantly tried to grab his hands, hips, arms, or any other part of him that they could grab onto, and drag him onto the dance floor. He had finally located Gabe at the end of the night; he'd lost track of what time it was, and there was Gabriel, waving his fingers at him in a 'hi there' motion....right before the lights flickered out. When they came back on again, he found himself covered in a thin sheen of rainbow glitter, which seemed to be falling endlessly from the rafters. 

Castiel snapped him out of his trip down memory lane by clearing his throat and motioning to the pile of glitter that he'd just swept up. Thank God that they had hardwood flooring and not carpet. "Yeah, okay, I guess you're right... But still, it's a ridiculous concept! Who the hell actually enjoys that kind of thing at our age?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, but Dean waved him off. "Oh, you know what I mean. I'm getting tired of the nameless bedwarmers that leave my pillow smelling like too much perfume and my chest feeling empty."

"Why, Dean, I didn't know you were such a romantic," Cas fluttered his eyelashes dramatically at Dean, making the older male throw the nearest pillow he could grab at him. "You're a jackass, Novak." He couldn't remember the last time that he had laughed this much.

"Why, Dean, you wound me so." He chuckled and dodged another thrown pillow. He swept up the last of the glitter in the living room and entryway before he moved to clean up what was in the kitchen.

"Shit, man, let me get that." Dean made to grab the dust pan and broom after Cas had dumped the colorful 'dust' into the trash bin. 

"Oh, so you finally remembered that we're in your apartment and not mine?" Cas raised an eyebrow, but he was grinning. Dean smacked his arm with the dustpan. "Shuddup. You started cleaning up first, anyway.

"Yes, in hopes that it would give you the incentive to go and get cleaned up so that we don't have to constantly clean up after your shedding of the unicorn feces."

Dean made a face before he looked off toward the hall. Gabriel's mess was still tracked all down the hall, leading to the bathroom door which was now open. "Hopefully the twerp left me some hot water."

"I heard that!" Gabriel called from his bedroom, where the sound of a crash could be heard immediately following. "I'm okay!"

Both Dean and Cas rolled their eyes at the same time. "Thirty-three years old and he's more of a child than I ever was." Cas mumbled, making Dean reach out to ruffle his hair. "Aw, Cas, I bet you were a cute kid."

"He was!" came the sudden reply from Gabriel, who had changed into his favorite plaid pajama bottoms and faded Batman t-shirt that was three sizes too big on him. Which didn't really surprise Dean any, since it had originally been Sam's. "He was just the most adowable wittle kiddie ever!" He pinched both of Cas' cheeks, and Dean had to fight off the laugh that wanted to burst forth when Cas proceeded to nearly get into a slap fight with his older brother. He, of course, was the first one to back down.

"Alright, enough! Go snuggle up to your log of a boyfriend, and please, for the love of all things sacred, lock the door this time! I do not want to have to witness either one of you naked when I come in to collect laundry."

"Ew, dude, too much information." Dean stuck both index fingers in his ears as he started off down the hall toward the shower. Cas just chuckled and ushered Gabriel toward his apartment. Once his brother had disappeared behind the door, no doubt to try his best to wake up Sam, just to say good-night as he always did when he came over and Sam was already asleep, Cas turned back to his task at hand: removing the brightly-colored infection from the aparment.

While Dean was in the shower, he couldn't help but let his thoughts keep drifting back to what he had told Cas earlier, about how he was tired of the random women, and sometimes men, that wandered aimessly through his life. He wasn't getting any younger, and he knew that when the faces started to blur together into one shapeless human mass, it was time to do some re-evaluating on your life. Normally he hated these kind of 'chick-flick' moments, even when he was left alone to his own thoughts, but tonight, he couldn't seem to bring himself to care about anything other than the fun he had been having, not out at the club with Gabriel and the random strangers bumping and grinding up on him, but with Cas, just hanging out in the living room, passing meaningless banter back and forth so effortlessly it was as if they were made for each other.

The bar of soap slipped from Dean's hand, clattering to the shower floor as the realization of that thought hit him with the full force of an emotional tornado. He always had mpre fun when he was hanging out, doing silly stuff, or even nothing all, with Cas than he did any other time he was doing...well, anything. He thought back to how his last few lovers had all had black hair and blue eyes, and how the men he'd been attracted to seemed to be the bookish but brooding type. He smacked his hand over his face and sighed as he drug it down.

"I'm in love with my brother's roommate...." He muttered, thinking that the shower was enough to muffle his spoken revelations. His whole face went beat red when he heard Cas' voice drift in from the doorway, and only then did it dawn on him that he'd forgotten to shut the damn door.

"I love you too, dumbass. It's about time you noticed. Now get cleaned up so we can go to bed, it's four in the morning and I've got class at ten."

 _Well,_ Dean thought, a grin spreading across his face as he rushed through the rest of his shower. _Maybe I'll have to thank Gabriel for bringing me out tonight. Presuming I can ever get this damn glitter out of my hair._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone caught on to the "fish trying to catch his breath" joke, I will love you forever. xD


End file.
